earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Jonni Thunder
History ????: 1984 - 2005 Missing Data Jonni, DC: 2005 - Present Joined to the essence of a reformed "Under-Monitor" upon passing her initial qualifications at the Continuity Academy, Jonni found out just how special she truly was. Her body seemed to be made to be the perfect vessel at the synchronization levels between the host and essence were among the highest ever seen. Naturally, Jonni made quick work of the Academy's challenges and finished at the top of her class (not that it was a large class, but still Jonni blew her other cadets out of the water). Upon graduation, Jonni was assigned a caseload. She did fine work all-around, but it was with the rise of the Ambush Bug that she met her first real challenge. Jonni had met with plenty rogue elements in her days as a Continuity Cop, but Irwin Schwab was a difficult nut to crack. His ability to teleport on a whim and his indestructible suit made him hard to pin down and completely impervious to her DC issued hand canon. In time, Jonni discovered that he, much like a spider in a garden, was a necessary nuisance as his brain was literally acting as a sponge, soaking in the reality warping substance known as 'the Bleed' which his suit's antennae was drawing to him. But even with this knowledge, Ambush Bug was an itch which Jonni needed to scratch. He had gotten under her skin and she was determined to bring him to order, even if she had to follow him to the depths of Apokalypse! Which, as it turns out, it is exactly what she did! Ambush Bug had been flirting with Tigra, the wife of Emperor Darkseid himself. Jonni managed to get evidence of this. Jonni assumed a disguise and arranged a covert encounter with Darkseid, where she presented the evidence to him, hoping that the threat of Darkseid after him would be enough reason for Bug to listen to Jonni. But things got out of hand quickly. Darkseid had anticipated Jonni's angle and followed her to meet with Ambush Bug, where he set an ambush of his own. In the ensuing conflict, Ambush Bug's big mouth let slip that Jonni was a member of the Department of Continuity. The Apokalyptan the focused her attacks on Jonni and quickly overpowered her. As he began to tear the Under-Monitor essence from her, hoping to use it to give him even more power than he already possessed, Ambush Bug came teleporting back into the fray and scooped Jonni up at the last minute, saving her from certain death. Though in Bug's debt, Jonni still told him that "This changes nothing, Bug". After a punitive reassignment to guarding some place called the "Foundation" from beings known as "Trolls", Jonni earned her way back into the Department's good graces and was selected by the previous Director to take his place. Nowadays, Jonni splits her time at the Continuity Precinct and her private life in Civic City. Few details are known of her private life, except that she has a miserable love life, having a long list of of failed relationships that she is constantly complaining about.Oracle Files: Jonni, DC 2/2 Powers and Abilities Powers * Cosmic Awareness * Near-Perfect Cosmic Synchronization * Enhanced Physical and Cosmic Resilience * Minor Cosmic Powers * Minor Shapechanging Abilities * Continuity Enforcement Training Paraphernalia * D.C. Standard Issue P-10t Armor * D.C. Standard Issue "Hand Canon" Pistol * D.C. Applied Phlebotinum Handcuffs Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics she is the Continuity Cop, but she has a more cartoonish appearance. * Hunting Ambush Bug is a nod to her first appearance in the comics: Ambush Bug #2 in July, 1985. * P-10t is Plot in Leet speak. Plot Armor is a cliche of characters surviving mortal perils despite extreme odds with the main reason being they are significant to the plot. * Applied Phlebotinum is a reference of a cliche of creating materials in soft science stories, which could fuel or create technology. Links and References * Appearances of Jonni, DC * Character Gallery: Jonni, DC Category:Department of Continuity Members